Painful Days
by MagickBeing
Summary: Is Malfoy Feeling something besides hate and pitty towards Hermoine? Or is he just after a way to get at Harry? Are his feelings in Hate? Or love? - DH SLASH FF (Prbally Abandoned.)
1. Silent Dreams

Title: Painful Days  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Inc, I do NOT take credit for these characters and no money is being profited in the use of these characters. However, I do take credit for this stories plot - and the plot only.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Coupling: D/H & I'm not talking about Draco & Hermoine!  
  
WARNING: THIS IS A SLASH! This is NOT a drill! I repeat - this is NOT a drill! - For those of you who are now wondering what the bloopers I'm talking about, I'm talking about a Slash FF. Slash being same sex coupling - in this case its mainly two guys, though I might sneak something else in. It depends on how hyper I am while writing.. But if you don't like this type of story, then turn back now. Do not say I didn't warn you.  
  
Summary: Is it possible that behind all of Malfoy's snide remarks, there's a deeper feeling? What'll happen when the person Harry loathes most begins to show an interest in Hermoine? Is it all some master plan to get at Harry? And if so, are their intentions Evil or Good? In Violence or Lust? In hate… or love?  
  
Chapter One  
  
**- Silent Dreams..  
  
Harry potter awoke from a long sleep and rubbed his forehead tiredly. He sat up in bed and looked around his room. Moonlight flooded through the closest window, pouring a silver-colored light on his red colored blankets. He reached for his glasses on the nearby bed stand and put them on. Swinging his legs off of the bed after he untangled himself from the bundle of sheets and blankets that laid on him. Harry sat there momentarily, listening to the creeks and moans of the old castle. He dully stalked down the stairs into the common room. It was empty yet a fire roared continuously.  
  
Harry sat down in a cushioned chair before the fire and watched the flames flicker from a deep red to a hazy orange. Before long the heat had its effect on Harry, and his head slumped downward.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Outside nature began a cycle of rain. Thunder rung through the grounds of hogwarts and all of the students inside the well lit castle dreamt happily. Accept one.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco Malfoy tossed and turned in his bed in fear and anger. If one didn't know better, they could have sworn he was wrestling the pillow he clutched so tightly in his arms. Little did they know..  
  
Draco found himself in an almost pitch black forest, standing in a clearing. Golden eyes appeared up throughout the trees, watching him intently as the woods rang with its normal sounds. Accept one. Somewhere behind Draco came heavy breathing. At first it sounded like an intruder until it slowed to a rythmic pattern.  
  
"Turn Around Slowly." The voice was full of anger yet somehow it seemed calming. "Don't Bother reaching for your wand."  
  
Draco's eyes darted to his robe belt. His wand was gone. On the floor a few feet in front of him, he saw a black stick. His wand. In most cases normal people would have listened. But Draco was always the stubborn type, and never normal. He dived for his wand.  
  
The stranger yelled a freezing jinx and Draco froze in midair. Anger surged through his veins. He had been so close. Draco fell to the ground on his stomach with a thud. His wand escaped into the nearby bushes. "Now roll over. Or else." Doing as the voice said, Draco rolled onto his back slowly only to gaze into the face of his enemy… 


	2. New Emotions

Chapter Two  
  
**- New Emotions  
  
"Double potions.. What fun."  
  
"That's more like it Harry."  
  
"I was being sarcastic, Hermoine!" Harry rolled his eyes and his best friend Ron said "Doh!" and stifled a laugh.   
  
Normally Hermoine would have snapped at him, but she was in to good of a mood for that. The sun was shining, She didn't have any homework [yet that is], and all was kind and gentle in the world. She didn't even mind that Potions was up. Unlike Harry.  
  
His footsteps thudded on the cement floor as he made his way to the dungeons. The rooms temperature went from warm, to nearly freezing. Even the slightest noise echoed on the walls. A putrid smell filled the air as Harry gradually got closer to his doom.  
  
When in the potions lab, Hermoine and Ron took a seat to each side of him at an empty table. Harry looked painfully into his cauldron. The potion that they had let brew for three days, was a murky turquoise instead of the vibrant color it was meant to be. His mood didn't approve any when Malfoy started in on his snide remarks. Though across the room, Harry wasn't deaf.  
  
Malfoy had stolen a quick glance at Harry's potion before he took a seat in front of his own. "Look at potter's potion, it looks like mud!" Malfoy's two companions - Crabbe, and Goyle busted out laughing. A slight snicker formed on his lips as he made another rude comment. "That looks more like a death wish then a numbing potion!" More laughter surrounded him. His enemy sent him a look of hatred from across the room. Oddly enough, a sharp pain went through his heart. His dream slowly crept into his mind once more. He couldn't help but wonder why.. Why of all people He had been in it..  
  
Fuming, Harry continued to cut his witch hazel.   
  
"I hate him!"  
  
"Who?" Said Hermoine.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Of course Hermoine! Haven't you been paying attention? And will you not say who? You sound like pig!"  
  
Hermoine shot a rude look at Ron out of the corner of her eyes. "Just ignore him Harry. He's just being.. Malfoy."  
  
"No! I hate him! And I hate Snape for assigning this stupid potion! Heck - I hate this potion!" Harry furiously tossed his witch hazel in. In a result of adding to much of it, Harry flew backwards into the wall as his potion exploded with a loud "Crack!" Hermoine also fell, landing hard on her butt a foot or so away from where she was standing. Ron was safe however, as he had been across the room collecting another herb.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape's voice bellowed from across the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
'Are they okay?' Draco's eyes widened and he yelled at himself. 'What was he doing? Thinking that! He hated Harry and his mudblood friend! Why would he care if he was okay?' He kept telling himself that as a small pang hit his heart. It was concern. 'What is wrong with me today? God!'   
  
Deep laughter came from beside him. "Stupid!"  
  
"Shut up Goyle you blundering Idiot!"  
  
The rest of the hour went by slowly for Harry. He was stuck cleaning the stain off of the dungeon floor with a toothbrush. Snape said he would give him double detentions if he tried to use magic. That was just what Harry needed. Two whole evenings with Snape.  
  
Draco looked over at the Harry's trio once more. Hermoine was joking with Harry and the both of them were smiling. His heart fluttered. Before he could stop his next thought, it came speeding into his mind. 'I wonder what they're talking about.. Wait - No I don't! Snap out of it you Idiot!' Soon enough the hour ended. And none to fast for Harry. Or for Draco.  
  
Draco made his way to the Slytherin common rooms. Pushing his way through all of the annoying first years. He quickly said the password to the painting in front of the passage way and almost ran to his room. Times like these made Draco happy that he was a Prefect. Besides the fact he was able to torment his enemies on a school wide level, he also had his own bedroom. That meant his own space to think..  
  
He jumped on the bed, burying his face in his pillow. Why had he been thinking those things? He didn't care for Harry's mudblood friend. He hated her.. Right? 


	3. Hermoine's Admirer

Chapter Three  
  
**- Hermoine's Admirer  
  
When Harry arrived in the Great Hall the following day, a buzz surrounded Hermoine. Several Girls were surrounding her, along with one very flustered Ron.  
  
"What's up?" Asked Harry, sitting next to Ron.  
  
"Hermoine has a secret admirer!" One of the girls squeaked. If at all possible Ron's shade darkened. Ron mumbled something that was barely loud enough for Harry to hear. Another one of the Girls that Harry couldn't remember seeing looked at Ron and giggled loudly. Clearly, they thought Ron was the admirer. Harry couldn't help the laughter coming out of him as he piled some bacon on his plate, besides his toast.  
  
"It's not me alright!" Ron yelled a little louder than necessary. A few heads from the Ravenclaw table began to stare at him, only to return to their breakfast a few moments later. "Did you ever think of Neville?" A slight glow formed behind Ron's eyes as he spoke of this realization. This only caused the girls to whisper excitedly instead of just giggling. Ron's mood didn't improve as he sulked over his eggs.  
  
The skin on the back of Harry's neck began to prickle. Someone was watching. He looked up, his eyes matching Malfoy's from across the room. Unlike the normal snicker that was almost always on Malfoy's lips, it was a smile. An actual smile! Harry couldn't help but be slightly surprised. His eyes trailed to what Malfoy was smiling at. Harry nudged Ron quite forcefully in the side and nodded towards Malfoy.   
  
"What Harry?" Ron followed Harry's trail of site and his eyes darted to Malfoy, back to Hermoine.  
  
"Herrr-Mio-ne!" He almost sang her name as he joyfully pointed across the Room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco's eyes widened as he made eye contact with Hermoine. He quickly looked down at his food, sneaking a quick peak to see if she was looking. The cheerful smile that seemed to surround Hermoine dimmed and her expression fell. He was half expecting another pang of disappointment but oddly enough it didn't come. He looked up, and unlike a few moments before where his face had reddened when she looked at him, his skin stood its normal color.  
  
'Ugh.. hormones.' Thought Draco. He wondered where that had came from. He half smiled, and half snickered as he continued to eat. Every five minutes or so Draco would look up again only to find Hermoine staring.  
  
'Stupid mudblood..' thought Draco. Half of him wondered how he could feel the way he had felt yesterday about someone, and still continue bashing them. "Must have been an off day.." Draco thought aloud. Crabbe and Goyle ignored him however and continued to babble endlessly to each other.  
  
A few minutes later Draco felt a soft feeling settle over him again. What the hell was wrong with him? He looked up and found the person he least expected, to be watching him. Harry's eyes were a piercing emerald green. Draco wanted to break eye contact but didn't. Why however, was beyond his reasoning. A few minutes later Harry and his friends left. Draco couldn't help but stare. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' He repeated subconsciously.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe Malfoy is your admirer, Herm!" Ron's mood and improved, and now he was rather enjoying the fact that Hermoine had an Admirer. Just as long as her giggling friends didn't think it was him.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Ron, just drop it." Said Harry softly, studying Hermoine's face. Her face revealed mixed feelings of confusion and horror.  
  
"Her-Her-Hermoine?" A week voice came from in front of them. A bashful second year stood beaming in front of them. "Did.. Did.. Did you get my note?"  
  
"You… You sent that?" Hermoine asked carefully.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"It was very sweet. Thank you." Hermoine offered the boy a smile and bent down, kissing him on the cheek. She smiled again and continued down the corridors merrily.  
  
"What did the note say.. Precisely?"  
  
Hermoine ignored Ron's snide question, and looked abashed as she realized what time it was.  
  
"Oh god! I have to get to the library!" Hermoine ran down the halls quickly, leaving Ron in the dust.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ron decided to follow her, leaving Harry to wonder by himself. He wandered outside and began walking to the lake. His thoughts didn't dwell on Hermoine and the boy, like he was sure Ron's did, but on Draco. He was so sure Draco had been the admirer. He had actually been smiling! That had to be a clue to something! Or at least that's what he thought.   
  
His thoughts continued to wander, as he sat on the ground before the lake. Suddenly, his thoughts switched gears and he began to think of an old dream. He continued to drill into his own mind, trying to find who it had been about. All he could remember, was a strange comfort. It might have been his mother, as that had happened before but he was quite sure it wasn't. The figure in this dream had been different. He was almost positive that it had been Male.  
  
Harry's eyes drooped slowly. He tried to resist the urge of sleep as he continued to watch the clouds that were scattered about, move across the crystal blue sky. He rested his head against the tree trunk behind him, and allowed drowsiness to take over which began to bare fresh memories -- dreams into his mind..  
  
*******  
  
Others Note: I know this story isn't very good as of yet, but I am trying. Soon maybe I'll find my (normal) muse. Until then, ignore my grammar as best as you can. If you see anything incredibly horrid (such as the "accept one" [which is meant to be Except instead of Accept] comment) please put it in your review so I can correct it. 


	4. Dream Room

Chapter Four  
  
**- Dream Room  
  
Harry didn't know where he was. He was sure that he had never been there though. The room was blank. The four walls that surrounded him, matched the color of the ceiling and floor only changing when his eyes found the door. Then the color only went to a tad darker shade.  
  
"Where am I?" He wondered Aloud. A hand grasped his shoulder and he turned around confusedly. Harry's eyes made a connection with someone else's. He tried to break eye contact but couldn't as he got lost in their eyes.  
  
As the realization of who Harry was watching hit him, he wondered why their face wasn't covered in a snicker or why they hadn't made a snide remark yet. None the less, Harry's hand automatically felt for his wand. The confusing thing was, was that Malfoy seemed to be thinking the same thing. Why couldn't they break eye contact?  
  
What surprised Harry even more then Malfoy not being rude, was the feeling of hate and despise that usually plagued his heart - wasn't there. It just wasn't there.. Instead he felt a mixture of confusion and horror just like Hermoine had for that brief moment. Malfoy's eyes turned from a hazy gray to a light silver, making Harry's feelings increase. He searched Malfoy's face for some clue of hate but instead found alike feelings.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco tossed around in the cushy chair he was cuddled in. Only to be somewhere else at the same time.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He to was standing in a one colored room. He looked in front of him to see that someone else was with him. He touched the strangers shoulder. The boy turned to face him, and Draco wondered why he hadn't pulled back in disgust as he realized it was Potter. Instead all he did was stare.  
  
Their eyes meant one of another's. Potter's eyes once again resembled an emerald green. Draco's eyes darted away from his face to where Potter usually held his wand. Nothing was there. Potter however seemed to think there was as he slowly grabbed at it. Again, they made eye contact. Draco searched his heart for the slightest trace of disgust or hate only to find none. The only feeling he could find was confusion. By the look on Potter's face, he felt the same.  
  
Draco wondered why he couldn't break himself from Potter's eyes. He was taught to hate Potter. Why wasn't he? Why couldn't he think of a snide remark at Harry's dispense? 'And when in the hell did I start calling Potter - Harry?!' All of his thoughts seemed to mix with one of another into a bigger blur of confusion.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Suddenly the two boys weren't a foot apart, but an inch. Unconsciously they had moved closer until they were almost nose to nose. Almost as suddenly as they had moved before, they did it again. Only this time they were touching. Harry's lips touched Draco's and Draco's did the same. The kiss was light at first, until one of the boys deepened it. Draco was quite sure it hadn't been him moving but Harry.  
  
Harry was quite sure that it hadn't been him moving - but Draco. All common sense seemed to disappear and all thoughts ceased. They could taste each other as the kiss continued hungrily…   
  
*******   
  
Authors Note: Dun, dun, dun. I love being evil. Lol.. Anyway, See - guess what? - this time I even spent Author right! Ugh! *Spelt* not Spent. I really need to lay off of the coffee. Another words I noticed that glitch on chap. Three. Oh well…! (Something to think about: Was that the Dream Room? [doh] Were Draco and Harry kissing against their will or not?) 


	5. Pine Fresh

Chapter five  
  
**- Pine Fresh  
  
When Draco woke up, sweat was running down his forehead. The dream lingered in his mind. And on his lips. 'It must have been something I ate. That caused me to have nightmares.. Yea that's it..' A little voice sounded in his head. [About Harry though?] 'Well I hate him so much.. And it's Potter! Not Harry.' [So you refuse to call him Harry even in your mind? And admit it, it wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream. A good Dream.]   
  
Not knowing Draco was speaking aloud, he yelled, "Oh just shut up!" Several other slytherins glanced in his way and he heard Pansy whisper awkwardly. Draco tried to shrug his thoughts away as he walked up stairs to get some things from his trunk. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and his bottle of moose, along with his bag of clothes. Then he headed for the Prefect's bathroom.   
  
When he arrived at the statue leading off to the prefect's bathroom, he whispered the password. "Pine Fresh."   
  
The statue moved out across the floor slowly, scrapping the already damaged cement. Draco went inside. The room was quiet and smelled of pine. [Well that does make sense you know..] He headed straight for a private stall that contained a shower and mirror.  
  
Draco stripped down and stepped into the shower, allowing the warm current of water to slide down his hair and trickle down his back. He squirted some shampoo into his palm and began to apply it to his scalp. His thoughts went from his father, to you-know-who, to Harry again. He couldn't help himself as his hand slowly went down and touched his lips. [Why were you really dreaming of him?] Asked the little voice. In the privacy of the shower Draco felt comfortable enough to mumble under his breath.  
  
"Go away.."   
  
[I'm part of you. I can never go away.] This time Draco just chose to ignore it. [You don't hate him, do you? Admit it.] Once again he commanded his mind to shut up and quickly began to think of something else. In the back of his head however, his thoughts stayed on Potter.   
  
Draco stepped out of the shower and turned the water off. He wrapped a towel around himself and looked into the mirror. The image was fogged with mist, and he rubbed his hand against the glass in a circle. It slowly cleared. He looked down at his can of moose and picked it up. Draco changed into some fresh robes, though he thought about muggle wear. After all, everyone wore muggle wear on the weekend. Why shouldn't he? The answer was simple. 'Father.'  
  
He ran a comb through his damp hair and put it behind his ears. For now he decided not to moose it, and he packed his stuff away. The used towel disappeared in mid-air. 'I wish my thoughts would to that to..' said Draco to himself. The little voice spoke again. [No you don't.]  
  
When Draco was leaving the bathroom he was watching the floor instead of where he was going. Turning around a corner he ran into the one person he wanted to see the least.   
  
"Watch where you're going!" Snapped Draco, though it lacked his normal drawl.  
  
"I was. Unlike you." Said Harry, watching Draco carefully as he stood up. Draco picked up his bag and stood up, dusting his clothes off. His eyes meant Harry's.   
  
For a moment it was like Harry was back in the dream. He fought not to get lost in Draco's eyes again, and couldn't help feeling even more confused then before. 'It was just a dream - A good dream, but a dream none the less.' Admitted Harry to himself.   
  
Draco held back a smile, though he was kicking himself in the inside. 'What is wrong with me?'   
  
The moment was lost, and Draco's eyes turned back to an angry gray.  
  
"Take a picture Potter."  
  
Harry snapped out of it. "Tempted to, but I don't want to break my Camera. Dra- Malfoy." Spat Harry.  
  
"What did you say Potter?" Draco's eyes narrowed at Harry's slip up.  
  
"Nothing that's important, You should really get your ears checked out." Harry's come back was lame and for a moment he could have sworn he saw Draco's eye twinkle. Before he could be sure, Draco walked off, turning his back to Harry. 


	6. All is fair in love and war

Chapter Six  
  
**- All is fair in Love and War  
  
Harry had debated about telling his friends that he didn't hate Draco anymore, but he wasn't sure what his feelings were. He knew they weren't hate, but if they weren't hate, what could they be? In the short term, Harry decided to only tell them that he had a dream with Malfoy in it and that they were really close. Not emotionally but physically.   
  
"How could you dream something like that Harry?' Asked Ron again. "Blimey I'm disgusted about just thinking of it!"  
  
"All is fair in love and war, Ron." If looks could kill, Hermoine would be dead. Ron gave her the most repulsed look ever known to Harry.  
  
"Must have been bad juice." Harry mumbled, and he saw Ron give the same look he had given Hermoine to his goblet of juice.  
  
"I.. Am going.. To puke!" Ron knocked over the chair next to him as he ran out of the great hall.  
  
"So.. Harry, how close is close - precisely?" Asked Hermoine mockingly.  
  
Harry blinked. "Err.. What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Harry." Harry suddenly became very fascinated in the ceiling above him, which was taking on the look of a cloudless spring day. At that Hermoine dropped the subject.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, when they were in the comfort of a crowded common room, Harry decided to level with Hermoine. Ron was in the owlery sending a letter, so now was the perfect time.  
  
"Hermoine, you said you weren't stupid." Hermoine nodded.  
  
"The thing is, that.. Well.. That dream? Draco knows."  
  
Her eyes widened, with that bushy hair of hers she looked a little like she had just stuck her finger in a light socket. "What?"  
  
"He knows. I don't know how, but I ran into him earlier.. And he knew." Harry knew how stupid he sounded, like Malfoy could read minds. "The dream felt so real Hermoine.."  
  
Hermoine looked thoughtfully at Harry. "It could be a physic dream. Its when two people have the same dream. Its even more powerful in the wizarding world, and a lot of the times it feels like someone is sharing your dream.."  
  
Harry nodded in response, and his eyes focused on the flames that flickered brightly in the fireplace. He wondered.. Had Draco been sharing his dream?  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
His footsteps echoed in the empty corridors as he snuck to an unknown room. Ever sense last year, Harry had snuck into the room where they had held the "D.A" meetings for privacy. This certainly counted as one of those times for privacy. He couldn't hear himself think in that noisy Common room! Harry stopped in front of the wall and spoke. "I wish I had somewhere to think.." Suddenly a door appeared in front of him, and he entered. Little did he know, that it was already occupied.  
  
**********Authors note: As you can tell [stands for someone's subconscious] mind thinking. And 'this is just regular thinking.' Just thought I'd clear that up. Anyway, I hope you like the story so far. 


	7. Awkward Reality

Chapter Seven  
  
**- Awkward Reality  
  
When Harry opened the door, it felt like he was dreaming again. The room smelt the same - looked the same - as the one in his dream. He laughed to himself, and his next thought frightened him. 'Now only Draco is missing.' What was happening?  
  
He stepped in the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Don't move." A rough voice echoed from behind him. "Turn around, and don't reach for your wand." As the stranger commanded, Harry held his hands up for the stranger and turned.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco had been sitting down in a corner, with his head on his knees. He had just needed time to think. He didn't understand what was happening. All his life, he had been taught to hate do-gooders like Harry. Especially Harry. [You didn't call him Potter. Getting forgetful in your old age?] asked the small voice. Draco ignored it. How could he now be feeling anything else but hate? And for all people..  
  
Suddenly, the door creaked open and Draco jumped up. He held his wand out as the person walked in.  
  
"Don't move. Turn around, and don't reach for your wand." The stranger did as he said, and held his hands up for Draco to see as he turned.  
  
Draco took a sharp intake of breath and his eyes scanned Potter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Without realizing it, his hand slowly lowered itself and he put his wand back into his robes.  
  
"I Came here to think. How'd you know about this place?"  
  
"News travels fast Harry."  
  
"Did you just call me Harry?" Harry dared to take another step towards Draco, never taking his eyes off of him.  
  
'Did I?' Wondered Draco. Draco moved forward to, his eyes meeting Harry's again.  
  
"What's happening?" Draco didn't realize he had spoken aloud.  
  
"I… don't know." Said Harry. Before the pair of them realized it, they were standing nose to nose again.  
  
"This isn't another awkward dream is it?" Asked Harry, offering a smile.  
  
"No.. just awkward reality." Draco could feel Harry's breath against his face, and it sent shivers down his spine. [Still denying it?] Whispered the little voice in his ear.  
  
"Go away."  
  
"What?" Harry looked slightly hurt, but his eyes never left Draco's.  
  
"Not you.." This was getting to confusing for Draco. He took a step back, and turned. For a minute he thought about leaving, but something told him that would make things even more confusing. He took his seat in the corner again, cradling his head in his knees. Something grazed his cheek and he looked up to see Harry sitting next to him. Not as close as they had been - But close. He touched Draco's cheek again, moving a strand of his hair away from his eyes. Honestly, Harry felt like he had no control over his feelings. Even less control over his actions.  
  
He weekly mumbled an apology. "Sorry."  
  
Harry smiled awkwardly and his eyes lit up as he studied Draco. Draco's eyes meant his once more, and felt himself leaning closer. It almost felt like he was under a spell. Harry's spell. He dismissed this thought, as their lips touched once more.  
  
This time he wasn't as afraid to admit to himself, that it was real. Or rather that he hoped it was. 


	8. Good Dreams

Chapter Eight  
  
**- Good Dreams  
  
When Draco woke up, he was in a completely different position than the last time he had slept. He was sprawled out on the floor, using one arm as a pillow. The other was wrapped around the person near him. Barely moving, Draco's eyes darted downward to Harry.  
  
Harry's head was resting on Draco's chest. Listening to his quickening heart beat. One of his arms were draped over Draco's stomach, and the other was touching Draco's hand. Harry could feel Draco's eyes on him, and said a muffled "Morning."  
  
"Morning…," Harry sat up, leaning his back against the wall, and Draco did the same. "What time is it?"  
  
Harry took a quick glance at his watch, that had been fixed by Hermoine most recently. "Around noon."  
  
Draco leaned his head against the wall behind him and sighed. 'What did I do with him last night?' [What do you think?] The memories of last night came rushing in on Draco. The thing he remembered most was the kiss. It had been so intoxicating.. It seemed to be the start of one thing leading to another. Turning his head, his eyes meant Harry's again. 'What is he doing to me?'  
  
He was having a hard time understanding what he was feeling for Harry. He knew that the hate he had once felt, was demolishing but what confused him most was that over all the years, his family had taught him to hate. Not to let anyone close enough to him to care. To be careful he didn't risk his chance at power, within any rank - especially in the circle of You-know-who. But after all of those years of building a barrier against the outside world, the one that had cracked it was the one it had been against recently - Harry Potter. This would most certainly screw his chances in the circle of You-know-who. He couldn't help wondering, why he didn't seem to care anymore.  
  
His thoughts continued to wander until Harry kissed him again. A wave of new emotions surged through his veins, and he couldn't help wonder what it would be like to have someone there. That actually.. Well, cared. Someone to talk to..  
  
[Stopped denying it have you?] His thoughts slowly ceased as the kiss continued, slow and passionate. Draco couldn't help smiling as Harry's tongue wrestled with his own. The kiss ended much to quickly for Draco's liking, though in reality it had been continuing for a little over a minute.  
  
The two boys took a moment to breath and Harry noticed something that would have surprised him just but a week ago. Draco was actually capable of showing human emotions - He was blushing.  
  
"Getting modest after all of these years?" Asked Harry playfully.  
  
Draco nodded. "If you ever tell a living soul, I'll kill you." The threat was empty, and at knowing that all Harry did in response was smile. He couldn't believe he was falling for a Boy! And of all boys, Draco Malfoy - who he had argued, and despised for the last 6 years. He couldn't help wonder what would happen when Ron found out. Hermoine already knew, but Ron showed to be a little.. More thick headed then Hermoine.  
  
Harry's thoughts of his friend's quickly passed, and rested on Draco. He leaned toward Draco again, his eyes turning a warm green as he studied his face.. His lips touched the corner of Draco's mouth and he slid his right hand down Draco's chest and stomach, to his Crotch. A slight moan escaped Draco's mouth, "Harry.."  
  
Draco pinched his own Arm momentarily. "What was that about?" Asked Harry.  
  
"I.. Just wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming this time." Slipped Malfoy.  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry. Harry's smile widened and Draco's heart's pace quickened as they kissed again. His mouth engulfed Harry's tongue, and he couldn't help thinking that he never wanted the kiss to end.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
An hour of kissing passed between the boys as they gradually explored each others body's  
  
"Mm.." Another kiss ended, both faces slightly flushed. "As much as I hate to say it, we better go.. I'm sure someone is wondering where we are.." Mumbled Harry.  
  
"I guess your right." The boys stood, and Harry draped his invisibility cloak that was lying on the floor over the two of them. They were almost hugging to both fit under it, but neither of them minded the closeness of the situation. Harry led Draco to a deserted hall, before taking the cloak off of them. So prying eyes couldn't see where they had been. Draco kissed Harry lightly, before speaking. "I'll guess I'll be seeing you then?" Harry nodded.  
  
"Maybe we could sneak down and meet again later tonight?" Harry smiled mischievously.  
  
"Mm.. I'd like that." The two boys kissed again.  
  
Harry's kisses trailed from Draco's mouth, up his cheek bone and to his ear. Draco shivered slightly, feeling Harry's breath against his skin.   
  
Harry's voice was just above a whisper. "Oh, and Draco.. If this is a dream.. At least it's a good one." Draco couldn't help noticing, that the touch that had once been full of hate now felt comforting. Even loving. A moment later, Harry turned and walked away. 


	9. Ron's Reaction

Chapter Nine  
  
**- Ron's reaction  
  
When Harry arrived in the Gryffindor Common room, he found Ron and Hermoine waiting for him near a blazing fire. Rain pounded against the near by window. Harry cleared his throat. The two of them spun around, studying Harry. Hermoine only giggled at the goofy smile on Harry's face, and turned her attention back to the fire. On the other hand, Ron jumped from the couch. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Mrs. Weasely when Ron was worried.  
  
"Harry! Where have you been?" Asked Ron, walking over to Harry. "I've been going bloody mad with worry!"  
  
"Ron, did anyone ever tell you that you look like your mom when your worried?" In response Ron turned three shades of red.  
  
"Don't avoid the question Harry."  
  
"I… I was thinking. I went to the room where we held D.A meetings last year, and lost track of time." 'Well, at least that's half true.' Thought Harry to himself. He decided to leave out the part of snogging with Malfoy.  
  
Ron didn't look like he believed Harry's excuse, but at the time being all he did was nod. Ron sat down next to Hermoine again and began working on his Potions essay. On the way to his bedroom, Harry knew Ron was watching.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
That night Harry snuck out of bed, trying to be as quite as possible. He opened his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak, along with the Marauder's Map.  
  
Harry tiptoed down the stairs and through the common room. He was glad to see it was empty. He draped the Invisibility cloak over his shoulders and opened the Map. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry's voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
"Lumos." At the tip of Harry's wand, a light appeared only to be dimmed by the invisibility cloak. He scanned the map for Malfoy. Tonight, the room was near the dungeons. Harry wandered out of the common room, through the portrait hole. Little did he know, though the light was dimmed - it was still visible. Nor did he know that he was being followed.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
When he arrived at the hall before the dungeons, he spoke aloud. "I wish I could find Malfoy." A door suddenly appeared in the middle of the wall. Harry opened it, praying it didn't creak to loudly. Entering the room, Harry shut the door behind him. Someone stuck their wand out, keeping the door open a crack. The same stranger, pressed their ear against the door.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Draco looked up at the creaking door and smiled as Harry took off his invisibility cloak. Draco stood, and wrapped an arm around the raven-haired boy.  
  
His voice was weak in Harry's ear. "Miss me?"  
  
"Of course." Harry turned his head, kissing Draco on the lips softly.  
  
"Mm.."  
  
Harry pushed Draco against the nearest wall, and continued to kiss him. Slowly, the pair slid down the wall to the floor. They only stopped momentarily for breath.  
  
"I'm so confused." Draco was now getting used to the little voice in his head, and wasn't as afraid to speak out loud.  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Never mind, muggle term." Draco nodded, and rested his head against the wall. Harry leaned his head against Draco's shoulder, closing his eyes. His arm automatically wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco kissed Harry on the head lightly.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Outside of the room, A red-haired boy stood listening to the conversation. He had recognized Malfoy's voice almost immediately. His jaw hung open, and his eyes widened as the realization hit him. Harry actually Cared for Malfoy!  
  
**********  
  
Authors Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't very good, and if it's to short. I wanted to post two chapters at a time like I've been trying to do, but I've been sick so I didn't really want to write. I'll probably correct this chapter and upload it again when I'm feeling better. But until then, just live with the fact that this part of the story sucks. Kay? Anyway, Keep reviewing until the next chapter. The next chapter might be a more slashy then the past few, another words it might get a little sexual. So if you don't like that, when I upload it, just skip that chapter. On the other hand, it might just be a further explanation of "Ron's Reaction." I don't know yet..  
  
P.s: I probably won't post again over the weekend, though I might 


	10. Was I Dreaming?

ice-cream-baby69: Thanks? I don't know how its funny but :=P. Here's the next chap!  
  
AznNilli: I don't know how many chap's its going to be honestly.. I'm not even sure how to end it precisely! It'll probably be between 10-20 though.. Thanks!  
  
RAiNbOwGrL22: Thanks -- here's more.  
  
witchygurl13: Is it any longer now? :=P Thanks!  
  
**********  
  
Authors Note: This next chapter, is going to be (basically) from Ron's point of view. For you to see how he responds to Harry, not only being gay, but being gay with Malfoy! Dun dun dun..  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
**- Was I Dreaming?  
  
Somehow, Ron had managed to make his way back to his bed where his head hit the pillow tiredly. He quickly fell into a sleep, with weird dreams of Harry snogging Malfoy.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
He sat up quickly. The sun was shining in brightly, highlighting the red blinds that hung around his bed. Ron quickly withdrew his curtains and peaked over to his sleeping friend. The curtains on the bed next to him, were slightly parted and Ron could just barely see Harry's face.  
  
Ron sighed loudly, and scratched his head. Had he been dreaming last night? He must have been.. After all, Harry couldn't be gay.. Especially with Malfoy! Right? In the back of his mind, a little voice snickered. [Just keep telling yourself that.]  
  
Yawning, Ron looked at the alarm clock next to him. It was only 6:50 a.m. Normally, he would have laid back down for another twenty or so minutes, but his mind was now fully awake. Though he was still slightly slow, Ron made his way over to the bathroom to get a shower. His mind still dwelled on Harry, and he couldn't help the feeling that maybe.. Just maybe, last night hadn't been a dream.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Later that morning, when Ron found himself alone with Harry in the Dorms, he decided to ask Harry. He knew that if he had been dreaming, he would probably get laughed at until he was so embarrassed that he decided to run off to the moon. But it was rather that, or have this nagging at him all day long during classes.  
  
Ron cleared his voice loudly, and began to play with his hands nervously. "Uh.. Harry?" His voice came out as a raspy whisper, and in return he earned himself a weird look.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Harry tilted his head, and his neck cracked loudly. "Sorry.."  
  
"Um.. There's something I want to ask you.."  
  
"Mm?" Harry stretched again.  
  
"I uh.. Was wondering.."  
  
"Would you just spit it out already Ron?" Harry cracked his knuckles.  
  
"ONLY IF YOU'D STOP FIDGITING!" Yelled Ron. He was already beginning to redden in the face when he thought of asking Harry. How was he going to manage to say it?  
  
Harry finally stood still, and Ron now had his full attention.  
  
Ron squeezed his eyes shut tight, and opened his mouth several times before it came out. "Are you gay?" It had been a little louder then he wished, and when Harry didn't answer Ron swallowed fearfully.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it Harry.. It's just I uhh.. Was wondering.." Ron opened his eyes slowly, and looked towards Harry. He found his friend was almost as red as him. Sure Harry had meant to tell Ron - but like this? Oh well..  
  
"Yes." Finally, Harry found himself saying it.  
  
"YOU ARE?" Ron's eyes bulged, and he ran closer to Harry. Harry could feel Ron shaking him. "ARE YOU LIEING?"  
  
"No.." Harry said weakly, he was now trying to push the frantic Ron off of him.  
  
"WITH MALFOY?" If the rest had been a surprise, this would be the biggest.  
  
"Um.. Well.. Sort of.." Mumbled Harry, successfully pushing Ron off of him. Harry was fighting to keep Ron at bay when he let out another screech of surprise. Ron was now reaching for Harry's throat.  
  
**********  
  
Authors Note: Yes, its me again. :=P Anyway.. Something to ponder until the next chapter, Will Ron successfully kill Harry? Muwahahahaha.. 


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** I would say that your all like, "Yay she updated!" And are so disappointed to find out that its just another dreary author's note, but I seriously doubt there are that many of you reading it anyway. I doubt I'm going to continue with this one. . I re-read it, and it is so incredibly pointless. .   
  
Plus, if any of you have looked at all of the stories in my lookup thingy, I have alot to finish. And I'm going to try gettin' the ones that are actually more likely to get read, done first.   
  
But if you are one of the few who actually have been looking for updates, please Review and I may continue -- just for you. Thanks! Super sorry. . Bye. 


End file.
